


A night in the library

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [17]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, F/M, I’m sorry, Menstruation, Oral Sex, She’s 19 even though it’s not stated, aged up character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Sebastian realizes that Lizzie is on her period. Lizzie can’t sleep.





	A night in the library

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be something else like Lizzie time traveling to the past and meeting Sebastian in different time periods/eras but it became something else.

Lizzie’s is feeling light tonight maybe its that she’s actually done well in classes today or that mom’s actually home for once and throwing them a big birthday tomorrow instead of today making her and Josie’s Birthday last two instead of just one.

It’s probably the fact that MG finally gave her information about Sebastian. He must of been collecting information on Sebastian since that night she enlisted his help to learn something about Sebastian.

All the paper and photocopies of pictures of painting were still laid out on her bed. She had greedly been drinking up all her mystery man history earlier but it was getting late and Josie would be back wanting to go to bed so Lizzie had stopped and was now getting ready to go take a shower.

So she was carefully putting things away. As she straightened papers one them fell on the floor and under the bed slighty, it went unnoticed by Lizzie as she tucked a very full folder into a hiding spot on a bookshelf neither she nor Josie used very often.

Bed clean of incrimnating evidence that she was hung up on a boy, Lizzie left to go take a shower.

\- - -

Lizzie froze, standing in the middle of dark her room bathed in only the dim glow of her bedside lamp was Sebastian, holding a picture of an oil painting.

“Hello Elizabeth.”

Thoose two words sent pleasurable tingles running up down her spine and the fact he’d known it was her instead of her sister made her giddy.

He was staring at the picture so intently that it almost made her jealous “What’s the picture of?” She asked trying to make her voice sound even, normal, and not the usual way he said it sounded when he visited full of the emotion she was feeling at the time.

Sebastain didn’t respond, intrigued she snuck behind him and went on her tippy-toes to see over his shoulder at the painting.

The painting showed him sitting on a bench surrounded by rose bushes and flowering trees wearing an almost identical to the one he wore now but the jacket was a deep red and the pants were dark brown.

Standing next to him was clearly a woman her face turned away unseen by the painter she was wearing a dusty pink dress and long blonde tresses falling down her back with little white woven throughout them.

“You look happy?” 

“I was it was a couple days before my wedding. I and my wife to be wanted something to commemorate it. My older sister painted it for us.”

“You must have really loved her.” 

“Which one?”

“Both of them.” Lizzie said begrudgingly after a moment 

“I did.”

“But the match between my wife and I had been arranged by are to families for a decade by then and then we both agreed we should be friends and only friends.

“Why?” 

“We had tried being Romantic with each other a couple years before but all she did was rebuff me. I never realized she might have known something… She died, or at least that’s what I was told.

“What happ- I should leave. Sebastian said interrupting Lizzie 

“What why?I thought.. Elizabeth it is quite late and I should be going.” Sebastian once again interrupting

Lizzie glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 8pm.

She was so confused why was Sebastian now in such a rush to get out of the room.

“Stay please..finish your story.”

“Now is really not the best time. I will come back later I promise.” 

“No. Tell me what’s going on” Lizzie said grabbing his hands

“Elizabeth, please let me go.” He sounded pained and his breathing was getting weird almost like the first time they’d met.

“Sebastian please tell me what’s going on. I care about you.”

“You’re courses have started, Elizabeth.” Sebastian said voice tight

“I know classes have started I don’t-she froze what her maybe vampire lover was actually saying.

“You mean my period?” She asked blushing, hard

Sebastian nodded. “I can smell it, I’ll come back in a little bit when you’re more comfortable.”

Then he was gone.

—  
It had been a couple days since her period had started and she still hadn’t seen Sebastian since earlier in the week. 

Was it because of the blood? what was it with boys and the fact that woman blood came out of their vags. Were they scared it was a normal bodily function. 

She was so annoyed all she wanted to do was go to sleep. It was nearly midnight and Josie was sound asleep dead to the world but she, Lizzie, couldn’t get comfortable.

She sighed, threw back her covers and left her bedroom, grabbing her robe as she went, and headed for the library maybe reading some boring old book would make her feel sleepy.

She entered the library it was dark and empty the only light came from a standing lamp that was situated next to big chair close to the window that looked out onto the grounds.

It looked cozy so she curled up there and waited. She didn’t know what she was waiting for but didn’t mind or care at the moment.

The next thing she knew she was woken by a softly spoken Elizabeth and a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked awake and found Sebastian standing above her with a soft look on his face.

“Sebastian.”

“Were you dreaming of me. I felt you calling me earlier.” 

“Maybe.” She said trying not to think of what she looked like or what she might have been doing mere moments before she had woken up. 

She dearly hoped she hadn’t been snoring or drooling. That would be the absolute worst thing to be doing in front of Sebastian.

“I thought you’d abandoned me.” She said pouting

“Elizabeth no could ever abandon you.” Sebastian said binding down to kiss her cheek, “I did have to leave for a while. I was afraid of hurting you.” 

Because of your a vampire and I’m menstruating?” Lizzie asked 

“Yes, it’s been a long time since I’ve been around anyone who has courses but I want to try something if you’ll let me. I’ll understand if you say no.

“What do you want to try?” Lizzie asked sitting up more in the chair

“I’d like to eat you out.”

Lizzie fell silent so Sebastian continued, in the past it was seen as something quite pleasurable and an intimate experience between human and vampire lovers.”

“Alright we can try.” Lizzie said, undoing the tie on her robe and planting her feet on the ground.

Sebastian nodded then with grace she knew only vampire’s processed he got down on his knees, shimmed her period underwear off her legs slowly roughly pushed her knees further apart widened her stance and in the process and giving him better access. 

Then smirking Sebastian slowly closed his eyes bent his head and began licking her pussy.


End file.
